ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Someone New Yet Old
This is the second episode of Ben 34 (Series). Plot Ben and Gwen are playing a game. (Charmcaster as Ben): You shut up Gwendolyn! (Gwen): What has come over you Ben! It is just a game! (Charmcaster as Ben): If I do not win, I will not play this silly game! (Grandpa): Gwen's right! What has come over you this week! This is a game follow the rules, or just sit quietly without disturbing me. (Ben): Grrrr.... (Gwen): Stop Growling Ben! A few days pass by.One day, Gwen goes to talk to Grandpa Max. (Gwen): Grandpa Max, Ben has been acting strange for a lot of time. (Grandpa Max): I have an idea Gwen, you sneak and see what he is doing if you see him messing with the omnitrix tell me. (Gwen): Omni what? (Grandpa Max): The Omntrix, the watch he is wearing. (Gwen): Oh. Grandpa Max sees Ben going out of the van. (Grandpa Max): There, you got a Chance go and see what he is doing. (Gwen): Yes Grandpa, here I go! Gwen follows Ben slowly, Ben goes into the forest. (Charmcaster as Ben): Finally, some peace from that stupid old man and that sister of mine!I don't even care for her! I guess I will play some tricks on her today again. (Gwen): Stupid old man? Ben never says anything to Grandpa like that. Infact he loves Grandpa so much. Gwen leaves the place silently. (Grandpa Max): Gwen your Back! What did you see? (Gwen): Grandpa, I saw that Ben was trying to do bad things to us.Like he wanted to scare me by turning into one of his aliens and he called you an stupid and called me an sister not a cousin, I think it is Charmcaster. Suddenly Ben appears. (Charmcaster as Ben): So you got to know everything? Now your in real trouble! (Grandpa Max): Oh oh! Charmcaster who is actually in Ben's body does a magic spell that faints Grandpa Max and Gwen. (Charmcaster as Ben): Good! Verdona and Ben as Charmcaster appear. (Verdona): Charmcaster come back to your own body! (Charmcaster as Ben): No! (Verdona): I knew it! Bubbliaapentica! Ben and Charmcaster return to their original bodies. (Charmcaster): No! (Ben): Yeah! Ben transforms into Frostguana. (Frostguana): Frostguana! Frostguana breaths ice and turns Charmcaster into ice. The ice melts by Charmcaster's spell. (Charmcaster): Ha not so fast! Ben breaths ice on Charmcaster again and throws her far away. (Frostguana): Yeah! Ben reverts back. (Grandpa Max): Not so fast Grandpa Max clicks the Omnitrix. Ben transforms into Shard. (Shard): Shard! Grandpa! How did you do that? (Grandpa Max): I will teach you everything! Shard makes a crystal like an hand and the ice falls on it and breaks. Charmcaster faints. (Verdona): Good for her! (Grandpa Max): Bad for you! You have spoiled the little girl, look at her she is brat! Grandpa Max and Verdona start fighting! (Ben): Well, that's the end! The End Major Events * Shard makes his debut * Frostguana makes his debut * Max know's the omnitrix master control Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Lsvel03 Category:Lsvel